Main Event Mafia
The Main Event Mafia (occasionally abbreviated to MEM) is a heel stable in the professional wrestling promotion Total Nonstop Action (TNA). It consists of the leader of the group, Kurt Angle, Sting, Kevin Nash, Booker T wife Sharmell) and Scott Steiner. The group formed in late 2008 and has since been marginally successful, with Sting being TNA World Heavyweight Champion and Booker T introducing a new championship into TNA called the TNA Legends Championship and declaring himself the first official champion. The group's formation was the result of professional wrestling veterans beginning to start a rivalry with younger talent within the company (who call themselves The TNA Front Line). History Background In the summer of 2008 at TNA's July pay-per-view Victory Road during a bout between Samoa Joe and Booker T for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, Joe went on a rampage and attacked referees, security, and Booker T without mercy. Sting then entered the arena and stopped Joe's assault, however, Joe gave Sting the middle finger and continued his assault on Booker T. This angered Sting to a point in which he grabbed Joe and hit him with his baseball bat. Following the event, Sting did not appear on TNA's primary television program TNA Impact! in a wrestling role or to explain his actions at the event, instead he was only seen standing in the rafters on each episode. It began on the July 31 episode of Impact!, while Joe was brawling with Booker T, a baseball bat fell from the ceiling hanging by a wire; Booker T grabbed it and smashed Joe over the back with it. At TNA's August pay-per-view Hard Justice, Sting attacked A.J. Styles after Styles had just attacked Kurt Angle following their encounter. Sting's actions were eventually revealed on the August 14 episode of Impact!, in which he stated that he attacked Joe and Styles because they were not showing respect for veterans such as Angle and Booker T by doing what they did at the events. Sting being a veteran of the sport himself went on to say when he was Styles' and Joe's age, if he had a veteran like Booker T or Angle the way Joe and Styles' did, he pinned them for the "One, Two, Three" and walked away, he did not add insult to injury by trying to end their careers, like Styles and Joe were trying to do. This sparked a rivalry between the three, which later involved Angle and Booker T. At TNA's September pay-per-view No Surrender, Sting announced that at TNA's October pay-per-view Bound for Glory IV, he would challenge Joe for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship; later in the event during a match between Christian Cage, Angle, and Joe, Jeff Jarrett made his on-screen return to the promotion after not being seen in TNA since late May 2007, by siding with and helping Joe retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Jarrett went on to Bound for Glory to defeat Angle in a match with Mick Foley as Special Guest Ringside Enforcer. Also at Bound for Glory, Sting defeated Joe after Kevin Nash struck Joe with a baseball bat while the referee wasn't looking to allow Sting to take the advantage and pin Joe after the Scorpion Death Drop. Nash's actions were explained on the October 16 episode of Impact!, when he said that Joe disrespected him and his long time friend Scott Hall in late 2007 when Joe insulted Hall for not showing up at TNA's December pay-per-view Turning Point. Formation The group officially joined together on the October 23 episode of Impact!, in a backstage segment between Nash, Booker T, Angle, Sting, and Jeremy Borash, where Angle announced that the four had joined together to form what they called The Main Event Mafia to start a "war" against the younger talent to take what they deserved: respect. They added another member, Scott Steiner, to the Mafia on the October 30 episode of Impact!, as he made his return from a previous injury and attacked Joe, Styles, and almost all their allies. Notably, Steiner spared using his lead pipe on his pre-injury on-screen protégé Petey Williams, who backed off as soon as he saw him. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Olympic Slam / Angle Slam'' (Olympic slam, sometimes executed from an elevated position) - Kurt Angle **''Scorpion Death Drop'' (Reverse DDT) - Sting **''Jackknife Powerbomb'' (Sheer drop release powerbomb) - Kevin Nash **''Scissors Kick / Axe Kick'' (Scissors kick)- Booker T. **''Steiner Recliner'' (Standing camel clutch) - Scott Steiner *'Signature foreign object(s)]] **Black baseball bat - Sting **Lead pipe - Steiner Championships and Accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship - Sting (1 times), Kurt Angle ([[TNA World Heavyweight Championship#History|1 times, '''current')]] **TNA Legends Championship - Booker T (1 time) See also *Millionaire's Club *New Blood Notes es:The Main Event Mafia pt:Main Event Mafia Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables